Musical Dismay
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Michiru and Haruka attend the same college for the arts, and much to Michiru's dislike, she's forced into being Haruka's roommate. Please R&R. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to really say here...found this story while digging through old files and whatnot. Enjoy.

* * *

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 1

"Mom, I just got here. I know you told me to call you when I made it safely. Give me a call back whenever you get this message. I love you." A young aqua-haired woman closed her phone before dropping it back into her purse. She proceeded to pull out the first of her many bags from the back of the BMW SUV her parents had given her as a high school graduation gift. A soft thud was heard as she pushed the hatch shut. She'd return later to gather the rest of her items. First thing's first though; she had to find her room.

She followed a rather handsome young man into the building and made her way to the registration desk to retrieve her room key.

"Name?"

"Michiru Kaiou."

The older woman at the table thumbed through the pages before her, searching for Michiru's name. "Here we go. Room 412. I just need you to sign stating that you picked up your keys." She handed the young woman a pen and watched her sign the bottom of the paper.

"Thank you." She turned and made her way to the elevator. "Thank you sir." She smiled to the same blonde man she had followed into the building.

"No problem. What floor?" He graciously returned her smile.

"Fourth."

She eyed him as he pressed the small round button. He was easily 4 inches taller than she was. He wore a loose fitting t-shirt which made him look much larger then he actually was. She could tell he worked out on a regular basis. The muscles in his forearm were evident as he gripped the bag that hung on his shoulder. There was a green duffel bag in his other hand. "Ladies first." He motioned for Michiru to get off the elevator first. He soon followed, tilting his head to the side as he watched her hips sway. "I think I'm going to like it here."

His voice was barely audible, but still, the young violinist heard him. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Whatever you're thinking…don't. I'm here for one reason and it's not to sleep with every man that lays eyes on me."

Green eyes grew wide at what the woman had just said to him. "Well damn, can't blame a person for trying though, you're beautiful."

She blushed slightly before smiling. "Thank you…" She glanced at the key ring that contained a small plastic oval with her room number on it, and then started looking at the numbers on the doors. "Here it is…" She barely took note of the other name listed on the door before sliding her key into the lock.

"Well lookie at this… we're roomies." The blonde man followed her into the room and set his things down on one of the two beds.

"No, the men's rooms are further down the hallway. Nice try though."

"Check the name on the door. I'm in the right place." He waved his keys at her.

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as she opened up the doorway again to look at the name. 'Haruka Tenou.' She didn't say anything as she turned back to him.

"Haruka Tenou, at your service." He bowed, almost in a cocky manner, a smile plastered across his face.

"Prove it to me. Show me your driver's license!" She stepped closer to him, demanding the identification.

"Pushy aren't we…" He retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and opened it, revealing his license. "See, Haruka Tenou…female."

She frowned at the woman in front of her. "Then why didn't you correct me when I called you a man?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm sort of used to it." She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a folder which she tossed on the nearby desk. When she did, several pieces of sheet music became loose and separate from the colored file.

"Music major?"

She nodded and watched her roommate carefully thumb through the pages. "I've never heard of any of these."

"Maybe because I wrote them myself?" She smirked at the frustration the other woman was showing.

"What are you anyway?" She turned to face the woman near the bed, the light coming through the window reflecting on the visible cross around her neck. "Why do you dress and act as if you were a man."

Haruka stepped toward the smaller woman, nearly pressing her body to hers. "Because I like women, and it's easier for me this way."

"You…You're disgusting…" She picked up her bag and made her way to the door. "There's no way I'm sharing a room with some immoral, unnatural woman." She stormed from the room, leaving the other woman nearly in shock.

"Well I can't say that's ever happened to me before…" The blonde mumbled as she watched the other woman storm out of the room…

--

"What do you mean I can't change rooms? Why can't you just change me with a girl who hasn't signed in yet?" She nearly screamed at the woman at the desk.

"Why do you need to change anyway?"

"Because I can't share a room with some faggot. I can't be around that sickness my entire term!"

The woman frowned at her. "Ms. Kaiou, the rooms are assigned based upon your major, and we can't just allow you to take someone else's room. Each partner was thoroughly considered. And based upon you and Ms. Tenou's grades and talents, the administration figured you two would complement each other perfectly."

"Wait until my mother hears about this."

A few older students couldn't help but chuckle at the young freshman. "This isn't high school anymore honey. You have to deal with your roommate, faggot or not."

"Shove it buddy!" She quickly retorted to the man and made her way outside to try calling her mother again.

"Hi, this is Ayame Kaiou. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment. More than likely I'm in a meeting and can't be bothered. Please leave your name and a brief message and I'll call you back as soon as I possibly can."

Michiru sighed when she heard the beep. "Mom, this is serious, I need you to call me back as soon as possible. This stupid school put me in a room with some mentally diseased lesbian. I need your help. They won't let me change my room."

She walked back out to her car and climbed in. She quickly started the engine and sped off, looking for the bookstore. She had to find something to preoccupy her time with. The more time out of the room, the less time she risked catching the lesbianism.

'Finally!' Michiru thought as she reached for her phone when it rang. She was thankful when she saw 'Mom' on the screen.

"Mom, you have to help me! I can't be stuck in that room all year with that thing!" She pulled the car into a parking spot outside of the bookstore.

"I know honey, I got your message. I tried calling the admissions office about it. They told me that they placed you both together due to your talents and grades…They told me the same thing, that they can't change your room. And that it has to be a legitimate reason."

"But this is a legitimate reason mother!"

"I know honey, I tried to tell them that. They don't consider that to be a legitimate reason. They would only consider it if you could prove that she was trying to kill you or something along those lines. At that point she'd likely be thrown out of the university."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She reached up and clung to the cross around her neck, speaking a soft prayer under her breath.

"Ignore her. I'm sure you can manage that. Just think of your father and how often you brushed him off when you were growing up." Michiru smiled at what her mother had said. "If she tries anything funny with you then simply go to the police and state that it tried to rape you. She'll be out of that room faster than you can sign the paperwork."

"I'll remember that mom, thank you. I'll give you a call later to let you know how things are going OK?"

"OK. I love you honey. Stay strong."

"I love you too mom." She hung up the phone before stepping out of the car and going into the bookstore.

--


	2. Chapter 2

So lookie...two story updates in one night? Is it possible!? I may shoot for three, I'm off work tomorrow and there's no rush for me to get to bed. :D Don't forget to review

* * *

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 2

Haruka looked up from her laptop when the door to the room opened and the same aqua-haired beauty walked in. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, and you don't like me-"

"Maybe I do like you." She smirked, knowing it would only aggravate the other woman.

"I wasn't finished talking. It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're talking." She allowed the door to close behind her. "As I said, I don't like you. So I'd really appreciate it if you just left me alone for the rest of this term. Until I'm able to find another room."

"How can you say you don't like me? You don't even know me."

"I know more than enough to know that I don't like you Ms. Tenou." She reached for the handle to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to gather my things from my car."

Haruka turned back to her computer and mocked the woman. "_If you'll excuse me, I have to gather my things from my car._ What a jerk…" She loaded her instant messaging program and double-clicked on one of the names listed as online:

Haruka: I hate my roommate

Other person: How can you know that, you only just met her?

Haruka: Trust me Setsuna. I hate her. And it's all because she hates me.

Setsuna: Well, why does she hate you?

Haruka: Because I'm gay.

Setsuna: You're joking right?

Haruka: Nope, not one bit. She's a fucking Christian for Pete's sake.

Setsuna: Well at least your college experience is starting out perfectly…

Haruka: Yea…Now I'm going to be stuck with some girl all term, listening to how disgusting I am and how I'm going to hell. I already know I'm going to hell dammit!

Setsuna: Lol. Just give it time. She's bound to come around. Maybe even grow up a little bit and realize that you can't help who you are.

Haruka: Yea I guess. Thanks for listening, I just needed to vent to somebody that I knew. I have to go and get my books. Classes start tomorrow.

Setsuna: Talk to you later Ruka, try not to kill the poor girl with your sarcasm.

Haruka: Oh, you're such a party pooper. Bye.

Setsuna: Bye.

The blonde closed her laptop and slid on her shoes before walking through the doorway. She stopped a woman in the hallway. "Excuse me miss. Where is the bookstore at?"

The young woman smiled up at her. "I'm heading that way now. Come on, I'll show you." She placed a bag inside of her room, which happened to be across the hall from Haruka's. "You came out of that room…are you a woman?" Her voice sounded almost hopeful.

The blonde blushed slightly. "Yea…are you going to tell me how disgusting I am too?"

She frowned. "Why would I do that? It just nice to see that I'm not alone here. I'm Aoko. What's your name?" She extended her hand to the other woman.

"Haruka…nice to meet you."

"Who's calling you disgusting?"

"My roommate…" Haruka's eyes went to the tiled floor. She shivered slightly when she felt a delicate hand turn her head.

"Well that's not very nice of her. You should just ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Haruka found herself somehow connected to this woman. Almost as if they had known each other their whole lives. "So where are you from?"

"Just outside of Osaka…how about you?" They walked together out of the building; the blonde's eyes fell upon a familiar mound of aqua hair that was struggling with one too many bags. "Hang on a second. I'll be right back." She made her way to the other woman. "Do you want some help?"

"I don't want your help!" Michiru tossed a heavy bag over her shoulder and struggled to lean down to pick up the red duffel at her feet.

"You don't want it, but it looks like you need it though." She leaned down to pick up the bag for her.

"Don't you touch my things."

Haruka frowned, her eyes looking at the bag's straps that she was gripping. "Fine, have it your way!" She lifted the bag up to her waist, and looked Michiru right in the eyes as she released it. She felt nearly no remorse as a sound of shattering glass resonated from the fabric.

"Was that your roommate?" Aoko hooked her arm in Haruka's when the blonde returned to her side.

Somehow the presence of this woman caused all of the anger to drain from her body. "Yea…That's Michiru Kaiou. She thinks she's so high and mighty." Green eyes met blue ones. She cleared her throat before speaking, her voice crackled softly. "I thought you were going to show me the bookstore."

Aoko pressed herself to the taller blonde. "You're so innocent aren't you? Tell me Haruka, how old are you?"

The pale cheeks of the blonde turned a crimson red before she responded. "18, why? How old are you?"

She giggled and rested her hand on her partner's cheek. "You're still a baby yet. I'm a senior honey. I'm 21."

"So that means you can get me into all the cool parties then?"

"Depends, are you cool?" She slid her arms around the taller woman's neck and leaned up, her lips dangerously close to the other's.

Haruka blushed deeper then she thought possible as she slowly pulled away. "Well I always thought so."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days in a row where Jen updates 3 stories...damn...are you sure your little hearts can handle all this fanfiction genius? I'm not so sure...lol Enjoy.

* * *

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 3

Haruka awoke in the morning to the chirping of her alarm clock. There was a soft smile on her face as she remembered the events of the day before.

_"You're very forceful..." Haruka smiled down at the woman she had her arm around._

_"Well, you're not fighting me Haruka. If you faught me I'd back off some. But you seem to like it. Don't you?" The blonde could only smile. "That's what I thought."_

_"That's so disgusting. Can you please get out of my sight?" The both turned their attention to Michiru, who stood with her arms folded over her chest._

_Haruka opened her mouth to fight but was interrupted by Aoko. "Who do you think you are? I don't see anybody else telling us we're disgusting or asking us to get out of their sight. You have some nerve to think you're some kind of god. You don't run this university. And last time I checked, this university had no ban on gays of any type. So why don't you take that Bible you keep trying to preech on us and shove it up your ass."_

She let out a snicker as she looked at the sleeping form of Michiru. 'Yea, you got what you deserved.' She quickly changed into a pair of jogging pants and a plain t-shirt. After grabbing her room key she left for her morning jog...

----

_"If I was a man, you wouldn't have this much of a problem, would you?"_

_I looked up at her, a blush on my cheeks. "It's not that, It's just that I'm afraid of my mother. She's paying for me to be here." I shivered as she leaned down to kiss me. I found myself graciously accepting it. It felt so good to finally be kissing her._

_"I could pay for you to be here."_

_"I couldn't ask that of you..." My eyes closed as she moved her warm lips to my ear and then my neck._

Michiru shot straight up. Her eyes searching the dark, empty room. It was only a dream...A dream that she liked. She groaned as her eyes hit her alarm clock. 7:50 AM, it wasn't even set to go off for another 40 minutes. She reached over to shut it off, she might as well just stay awake. What was she thinking. Why would she be dreaming of another woman? She slid off her oversized shirt to get ready for class.

"Well this is a nice welcome back." Haruka grinned as she re-entered the room from her jog. Out of respect though, she did turn her eyes away from the nearly naked woman.

"Would you please leave?" she quickly pulled her blanket up to get her exposed chest.

"Hate to tell you this honey, this is my room too." the blonde pulled a button-down shirt and a pair of jeans from the closer. She then made her way to her bed to grab her toiletries bag.

"Why are you up this early anyway?"

"I like to jog in the morning. Is there something wrong with that? I like to try to stay in shape you know. I don't just sit around all day like some people."

Haruka smirked as she left the room, knowing she had aggrevated her roommate yet again. It was starting to become a game to her. She had nothing against the girl, she would actually like to get to know her more, but Michiru wanted no part of it...

----

"You've got to be kidding me." Michiru exclaimed as she watched the same blonde menace enter the room was was already seated in. 'Please don't let her sit with me...Lord please have her sit somewhere else.'

Her prayer must have been heard, she looked up as a young man took the seat next to her. "You're like a gift from heaven." She blushed after the words left his mouth.

"Nice to meet you too."

He smiled at her. "I saw the look on your face. Do you not get along with that blonde man?"

"It's a woman, and no...I don't. It happens to be my roommate."

"That's...a girl? Must be gay then."

"Yea, it's digusting. And they won't let my change rooms either. She's been hitting on my ever since we met in the elevator."

"Well I don't blame her, you're beautiful."

"Please...tell me you're actually a man."

He chuckled and smiled at her again. "Yes, my name's Matsu. May I be blessed with your name?"

"It's Michiru. Very nice to meet you." She offered her hand to him which he in turn took and kissed the back of. "Oh, a charmer. Mom warned me of your type. You're only after one thing." She said smugly.

"Michiru, the only thing I'm here for is for a degree. If I hook up with a woman, then that's just a bonus. But that's not what I'm here for."

"OK, I'm just making sure." She kept her eyes on the blonde as she took a seat near the front corner of the classroom. "Thank god she's staying up there."

"Are you any good at writing music?" he pulled a pencil from his pocket.

"Of course. I write most of my own violin music. I have a hard time playing something that someone else wrote. I find I can't put my heart into it."

"Well then, maybe you can help me out some." He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook before scribbling on it. He handed the page to her. "That's my room number and my cell phone number. Maybe we could hang out sometime." She simply nodded to him.

"What are you studying here? She tucked the paper away in her purse.

"Music production."

"Then what do you need help for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"With this class. They're requiring me to take Music Composition for my major. I've never been good at writing music."

They both opened their books as the teacher started to speak. "Hey...would you like to hang out after class? I don't have another until 4 this afternoon." Matsu smirked at her and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Been a while since I updated...No excuses though, just haven't been in the mood to push out another chapter. Well....here ya go :P

* * *

Musical Dismay

Chapter 4

Haruka gagged softly as she saw her roommate giggling as she chatted with a tall black haired man. ' She's got no clue of college life...' she shook her thoughts from her head as she left the classroom to meet Aoko for lunch.

"You said your next class was at 4?" Matsu asked as he packed up his belongings.

Michiru nodded and hugged her books to her chest. "When's your next class?"

"This is actually my only class for today." He walked beside her as they left the room. "Would you like to go get lunch? My treat." He smiled as she blushed.

"I'd like that. I just need to drop my things off in my room."

"Mind if I walk you there?" She nodded and allowed him to take hold of her hand as they exited the building. "Where are you from?"

"Kyoto...You?" she moved her hand slightly to lace her fingers with his.

"I'm actually a local. Born and raised in Tokyo."

"You don't live on campus then?"

"Nah...no reason." He reached out to hold the door open for the smaller woman, a grin playing on his face as he allowed his eyes to travel to her hips. "I'm stuck in a house with my parents. They're cool though."

"My parent's aren't together anymore. I live with my mom when I'm not here. She's a wonderful person." She smiled up at him as they entered the elevator...

* * *

"Why don't we skip lunch today?" Aoko smirked, poised atop Haruka's lap facing her.

"Oh really?" The blonde woman grinned, her arms wrapped around the smaller, older woman.

"I like you Haruka. You're different."

She let out a small chuckle. "I've been told I'm different...but normally not in a nice way." She boldly let her hands travel under Aoko's shirt to rest on the bare skin of her lower back.

"You don't have to be so shy Ruka." She leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. She began working on the buttons to Haruka's shirt before they heard the sound of a key in the door. "I thought your roommate was going out for a while!?" Aoko pulled herself off of Haruka to sit beside her.

"I could have sworn she was, given the fact she left the room holding his hand."

Haruka lay back on her bed. Aoko following suit, curling up in the blonde's arms.

"Oh...yuck..." Michiru turned her nose up to the young couple on the single bed. "Could you please do that elsewhere?"

"Last time I checked it was my room too sweetheart." she smirked and whispered into her love's ear. "Play along."

"That's hot..." Matsu said softly from the doorway as he watched the two women laying on the bed. His mind started to wander as he turned back to Michiru.

"But you know you wanna stay and watch." Haruka tilted her head to allow Aoko access.

Michiru shuttered at the sight and quickly looked away. Matsu didn't though. His eyes remained fixed on the couple who was now making out and sharing tender touches. "Lets get out of here Matsu. That's disgusting." she grabbed his hand and led him from the room.

"It's hot though to see two chicks together." He smirked at the smaller girl.

Michiru growled at him, clenched her fists and started walking away. "Men...two heads...one brain."

"Hey, Michiru I didn't mean it like that. Come on!" He jogged off after her. "Please wait." He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn to face him. "I'm sorry Michi." He tilted her head up so their eyes would meet.

"What are you sorry for?" She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for saying that about them."

"And?"

He gave her a slightly confused look. "And...what?"

She shook her head and moved to go past him, but he wouldn't let her. "And that it's disgusting and immoral."

He sighed and gave in. "It was disgusting to see them together..." He lent forward just enough to look deep into her eyes. "Can we go to lunch now, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Maybe we should move to my room. I'm sure that bitch roommate of yours will be back soon from her little lunch date with Mr. Macho." Aoko blindly reached on the floor to find her shirt.

Haruka nodded and stood up from the bed to retrieve her clothing as well. "I can't stand her and all her little comments."

"She's just narrow minded baby. She doesn't know what true love is." Aoko grabbed the blonde's hand and led her from the room. Haruka's shirt only buttoned twice to cover her naked chest.

Matsu swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked down the hallway. Seeing the half naked blonde woman being dragged across the hall was more then a turn on for him. "Betcha they were fucking all afternoon."

"I really don't want to think about that, thank you Matsu." She pulled her key from her pocket to go into her room. "You can come in if you'd like. I'm sorry the room's still a mess. Neither of us have really finished unpacking yet."

He gladly followed her into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. "You play the violin?" He reached out to touch the expensive leather case sitting on her desk.

"Yes I do." She slapped his hand away from the case and laid across her bed. She smiled up at him and moved close to the wall to give him room to sit beside her.

"Maybe you could play for me sometime."

"I don't like playing in front of an audience." She sat up to get a little bit closer to him.

He couldn't help but to smile at her. "You're different from other women Michi." He gently placed his hand atop hers on the bed. She looked down at it, yet didn't move away. "You've got one hell of an attitude, and I like that." His voice was softer as he moved closer to kiss her.

She graciously accepted the kiss. It was her first. She relaxed instantly, allowing her free arm to wrap around his neck, slowly deepening the kiss. She was so caught up in his passionate kiss she barely noticed as he laid her back on the bed. He moved one of his hands to rest on her hip, then just under her shirt on her bare stomach.

"We shouldn't..." She broke the kiss, a blush on her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "I barely know you."

"You can trust me Michi, I'd never hurt you."

She allowed him to kiss her again, just as passionately as the first. She let out a soft whimper as he moved his hand up further to her breast, before he could touch it she pulled away. "No."

He didn't like that response. "You got me all turned on. So this is your fault." He raised his hand to hit. The ring on his hand left a deep gash in the small woman's cheek.

"Stop it!" She practically screamed. All of her attempts to push him away failed miserably. She whimpered as he pushed her shirt up. "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hopefully someone would hear her.

"What was that?" Haruka looked up toward Aoko's door.

"I'm sure it was nothing baby, come back here." She pulled her back down to kiss her again.

"Help me!" Michiru screamed from the room across the hall.

"That sounded like Michiru..." Haruka sat up and quickly buttoned her shirt before running from the room. She didn't hesitate as she ran into her room and pulled the man off of Michiru's broken nearly naked body. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" She punched him, hard enough to hear a crack of his nose. That wasn't enough though, she continued until he finally passed out on the floor and her hand was covered in a mixture of his and her own blood.

Michiru barely looked at the person who placed a blanket over her body and pulled her close. She knew it was Haruka, but she didn't care at that point, she snuggled in close to the comforting touch and began sobbing. "You're OK now...shhh..." She stroked the woman's hair as she spoke in a soothing tone. From the corner of her eye she could see Aoko frantically talking with someone on the phone, a crowd had also formed outside of the room. "Aoko come in here and shut that door..." She listened and forced the people from the room to shut the door, still talking with the police department. "It'll be OK Michi..."

"Thank....you..." She said softly between sobs, clutching the blonde's now tear soaked shirt."


	5. Chapter 5

And my updates continue...lol...Enjoy :) Thank you to Haruka-Clone for being patient with me for about two hours while I tried to get this finished. ^_^ It's appreciated.

* * *

Musical Dismay

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you still want to see her Ruka? This is the girl that hated you since she first met you." Aoko laced her fingers with those of her girlfriend.

"I don't care what she's done to me...nobody deserves what almost happened to her." She winced and tried to tug her hand away from the nurse who was trying to wrap it.

"It's not going to get any better if you don't let me do this Haruka." She pulled the blonde's hand back to her and pressed on it to set the knuckle back into place. "You did a real number on that guy..."

"He deserved it..." She spoke softly, not watching the nurse as she stitched up and then wrapped her hand. "When will I be able to see Michiru?"

"Well once I'm done you'll be able to go. You have to hold still." Aoko smiled at how much of a baby her partner was being.

Haruka groaned and clenched her eyes shut as the nurse applied more pressure to her damaged hand. She sighed relief when she finally let it go. "Can I go now?" She was already starting to stand up.

"Yes we're done here."

"Thanks." She pulled Aoko with her as she practically ran from the room...

"Ruka...you don't even know if she likes flowers." Aoko shook her head as Haruka pulled money from her wallet to pay the cashier.

"Everybody likes flowers honey." She accepted the change before both of them walked from the gift shop and made their way down the hallway toward Michiru's room.

"Mom...I'm alright, I promise." The aqua haired beauty barely glanced at her mother. She was ashamed over what had happened to her. The light coming from the window showed the dark purple bruise on her right cheek. She clenched the blanket on her lap, more bruising apparent on her wrists from where he had held her.

"I don't want you in that school anymore!" Ms. Kaiou moved in front of her daughter's line of vision. "Look at what he did to you!? How can you say you're alright, you're eyes swollen, he almost broke your wrists from holding you."

"May we come in...?" Haruka knocked lightly on the open door before walking in, Aoko shyly following behind her.

Michiru glanced up and smiled softly at her saviors. "Haruka...Aoko..." Her mother's ears perked at the tone in her daughter's voice. "Mom...if it wasn't for them..." She only shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Haruka offered the older woman her left hand to shake after showing her heavily wrapped right hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kaiou." Haruka spoke charmingly.

"You've got good friends here Michiru..." She allowed her hand to be shook by the blonde and her partner.

"Mom, Haruka's my roommate..." Michiru trailed off, unsure of how her mother would react.

"This...is your roommate...?" She looked at the couple in confusion. "Wait...you're the...lesbian...?" She looked at Haruka, shock on her face. "I would have thought you'd had joined him."

Haruka frowned as she looked over the older woman. "Yes, I am _the lesbian_." Her tone turned cold, quickly. "You ought to thank me for being her roommate...if I wasn't she'd be in a lot worse situation right now."

Aoko interjected when her love was finished. "And just because we're gay, doesn't mean we do this to people."

Haruka turned her back to the woman and offered the white roses to her roommate. "No woman deserves to be touched like that. No matter the reason."

Michiru blushed as she took the flowers, it was the one final offering of peace she needed from the woman who saved her. "Mom, can I have a minute with Haruka and Aoko." She looked down at the flowers she lay across her lap. She waited until the door closed before looking up at the blonde. "Thank you..."

Haruka smiled softly. "I just hope you would have done the same if the rolls were reversed." Michiru nodded. "I don't think he'll be smelling anything for a while." She held up her heavily bandaged hand.

"How bad is it?"

"Broken knuckle, few stitches...nothing major." The blonde glanced at the foot of the bed before looking to Michiru for permission. She sat down and looked at the woman. "Are we at peace now?"

"It'll just take me some getting used to is all." Michiru diverted her eyes from the blonde, still too ashamed to look at her.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit lacking. Haruka-Clone gave me an idea for the next chapter XD It'll be longer, I'll make up for this chapter in the next.

Oh...Review!! I command thee!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to Haruka-Clone as she helped me with the idea for this chapter.

OK...be forwarned...Haruka is REALLY ooc in this chapter, don't hate me, just enjoy XD

And I told you I'd make up for the lack of words in the last chapter

I bolded the computer conversation for easier reading.

* * *

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 6

"You need to lay down Haruka, the hospital said those pain killers can make you drowsy."

The blonde shook her head as she sat at her computer and poked at the power button. "I've been on pain killers before love, and they haven't bothered me. Why would these be any different?"

"Just be careful with your hand." Aoko frowned and leaned down to kiss Haruka passionately. "I worry about you. If you need anything you know where I'm at."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself Aoko. Go, it's been a stressful day for everybody." She playfully pushed the smaller woman from her room.

**Setsuna**: I haven't heard anything from you since school started, how's everything with your roommate?

Haruka's computer barely loaded before the message appeared on her screen. "Sheesh, give me a minute first...damn..." Her reply was slow as she found herself typing with mainly her left hand.

**Haruka**: well, I apolgize for typin mistaks...i've inly got one hand at the moment...

**Setsuna**: WHY!? What happened!?

**Haruka**: Michiru, she got attacked...guy tried to rape her

**Setsuna**: Who's Michiru?

**Haruka**: roommate

**Setsuna**: But that doesn't tell me what happened to your hand? Why on earth do you only have one hand?

**Haruka**: I was getting to that...i was across the hall and she screamed, I came in and pulled him off her, I hit him...my knuckl broken and stitched

The blonde tilted over the armrest to pull a bottle of water from the fridge. She took a long drink of it as she leaned back in the chair, waiting for Setsuna's response. As she rocked in the chair she tilted her head back, and then to the side as she spotted a long crack in the plaster. "Poor ceiling." She spoke softly before turning back to the monitor.

**Setsuna**: Leave it to you to come to the rescue. Did they give you any painkillers?

**Haruka**: hydrosomthin...hell if I know what its calld

Again she tilted back in her chair. "And Aoko said I'd get tired." She burst into a small fit of giggles as she spun once in the seat.

**Setsuna**: Hydrocodone?

**Haruka**: yess...i think that it

**Setsuna**: You need to be careful with that Haruka. No driving or anything. That's strong stuff.

**Haruka**: my hand don hurt lol

"Haruka are you..oh hi." Michiru looked at the blonde at the desk as she walked into the room, her hospital bracelet still around her wrist, in her right hand were the roses that her roommate had gotten for her hours prior.

"Ello." She waved to the woman in the doorway. "Welcome home." She turned back to the computer screen as Michiru gave her a funny look.

**Setsuna**: I think you should lie down Ruka.

**Haruka**: I not tired thouh, only 9

**Setsuna**: lol Ruka, go lay down

**Haruka**: no

"How's your hand feeling Haruka?" Michiru set the vase on the window sill before sitting down on her stripped bed.

"No." The blonde pointed her bandaged hand oddly at the aqua haired woman, her eyes never leaving the computer's monitor.

**Haruka**: she's buuuuggin me sets

**Setsuna**: Maybe she just wants to talk to you

**Haruka**: but I don wannnnna

"No what?" Michiru tucked her legs under her body as she watched her roommate stare intently at the screen as she typed.

"I said NO!" She pointed again.

**Setsuna**: Haruka the medicine's making you loopy, go lie down before you do something stupid

**Haruka**: i'm not stupid Sets

**Setsuna**: I never said you were stupid Ruka.

"No what?" The violinist asked one more time.

"Not your turn...duh."

Michiru covered her mouth to laugh at how childish the blonde had sounded during her last statement. "Did they give you medicine Haruka?"

"Yup!" She finally looked at the other woman. "What you ask?"

"How's your hand doing?"

"Oh!" She lifts her hand to show her roommate. "It's all wrappeded up." She said, nodding proudly.

"Well I know that silly, how does it feel?" She couldn't hide the smile on her face.

It took Haruka a few moments to register what Michiru had asked her. "Don't hurt. See?" She poked at the bandages but was quickly stopped when Michiru grabbed her hand. "Don't touch! You meany." She yanked her hands away, pouting. "So thirsty." She opened up her bottle of water to take another drink only to miss her mouth completely. Almost all of the remaining water landed on her shirt and lap. "Damn!" She stood up carefully and walked to the dresser.

"Let me help you."

"I'm a big girl, I can do it!" She struggled to tug off the shirt she had on.

Michiru couldn't contain her laughter anymore. The tough blonde looked like she was 5 years old all over again. "You're going to hurt yourself Haruka."

"You sound just like Setsuna, I fine!" She was finally able to get her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

**Setsuna**: Haruka are you alright?

**Setsuna**: Haruka...?

The blonde growled as she looked at the computer. "Shh! So loud."

Michiru stood and moved to the blonde's side to help her into a new shirt. "Let me help you."

"OoK..." She went to take a step back, not realizing she was already against her bed. Before she knew it she was laying flat on her back on her sheets, her body shaking with giggles. "Mm...sleepy..." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the second pillow on her bed. "Comfy..." She passed out, sound asleep within mere moments.

The smile on the violinist's face never faded as she pulled a blanket over her roommate. She only shook her head at how much of a baby she was acting. 'Cute.' She blushed heavily at her own thought, the only thing breaking her from her concentration was the constant sound of Haruka's computer.

**Setsuna**: Haruka are you alright!?

**Setsuna**: Please talk to me what happened?

Michiru sat down at the computer and slowly started typing.

**Haruka**: This is Michiru, Haruka's in bed.

**Setsuna**: Is she alright?

She covered her mouth to giggle at the blonde who was mumbling random things into the pillow she was cradling.

**Haruka**: She's fine...she dumped water down her shirt. She went to change it but ended up falling and landing on the bed. She passed out.

**Setsuna**: Lol, that sounds like her. She always turns into a baby whenever she takes medicine.

**Haruka**: She's mumbling into her pillow now. Should I just let her sleep?

**Setsuna**: She won't remember a thing in the morning. How...are you, Ruka told me what happened today.

Michiru bit her lip and looked at her hands. She hated the sight of the bruises there. She sighed and started typing again.

**Haruka**: I'm fine...if it wasn't for her though...

**Setsuna**: You're both alright, that's what matters.

**Haruka**: It's been a long day for us both, I think I'm going to go and lie down too. It was nice meeting you.

**Setsuna**: You too...take care of her for me. God knows she doesn't listen to me.

Michiru closed the messenger, taking Setsuna's words to heart. She trusted this stranger to take care of her best friend.

"So cute Mi..." Was all that was audible from the sleeping blonde.

"What was that...?" Michiru stepped closer to her roommate.

"Flying monkeys." Haruka said contently before falling further into sleep.

* * *

XD Yes...Ruka was on a painkiller loopy trip. I'm sure you noticed typos when Ruka was talking. I intentionally typed her conversation with my left hand, and just left any typos that appeared...trying to make it as realistic as possible.

Also, at the end when Michi takes over the convo I didn't change the name since she was talking on Ruka's screen name..get it? Good now review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Length isn't as good as it normally is, but this is more or less a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Musical Dismay

Chapter 7

_-Month later-_

"Hey Michi, could you help me with this?"

The violinist set her notebook aside to look at her friend. "Composition again?" she laughed as the blonde nodded. "You're never going to finish that song before Friday...not at this rate." Haruka pouted. "Alright, alright, bring me my violin and let me see it."

Over the past four weeks, Michiru and Haruka had been nearly inseparable. They actually began to thank Matsu for what he had attempted to do. If it wasn't for his actions, Michiru feared she never would have given her roommate a chance. They had learned they had a lot in common, similar tastes in music, food, and television shows.

"Well if my hand would ever heal I'd be able to go to the piano." The blonde sat down on Michiru's bed.

"You didn't have to beat the shit out of him Ruka. I'm just glad you're not on those painkillers anymore. I don't think I could have handled much more of 'oo shiny' from you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't get goofy from medicine."

Michiru unpacked her violin and laid the sheet music in front of her. "You don't remember the flying monkeys?"

Haruka blushed. "Play it already, please. I need to get this done." She allowed her eyes to close as she listened to the soft music that came from the instrument. Ever since the first time she heard her friend play she loved it. She found herself cringing as Michiru struggled with some of the notes at the end. "I need to fix that."

"Yes you do...no normal person would be able to play that."

"Well..." She stood up to grab her pen before she continued. "You're not a normal person." She smirked.

"You're lucky I don't smack you for that Ruka. Now fix it so I can play it. I've got my own homework to do too you know."

She sat back down on the bed and proceeded to change the music. "Did you finish your own song for Friday?"

The smaller woman nodded, a smile on her face. "I finished it the same day we got the assignment."

"Can I hear it?" Michiru only nodded and leaned over Haruka to grab her folder. The blonde shivered at the subtle contact. 'I could never tell her I'm falling for her...' She shook her head clear of the thoughts. She didn't understand why Michiru grabbed the music when she only closed her eyes as she played the soft melody. "That was beautiful." She spoke when the song was over.

"Thank you." A blush crept to Michiru's cheeks. She allowed their eyes to meet, only for a brief moment though. "Here!" She shoved the other paper at the blonde. "Go finish this."

"Fine, fine, I'm going." She took her paper and moved back to the desk just before a knock came at the door. "It's open, come in."

The figure on the other side slowly pushed the door open, she had a solemn look on her face. "Can I talk to you Ruka?"

"Hey Aoko." Michiru barely glanced up from her notebook, having recognized the voice.

"Hey Michi...Ruka please..." Haruka nodded and stood up to follow the smaller girl from the room. "Could we talk in here?" She glanced over at Michiru.

"I'm leaving. I'll be down in the lounge." She packed up her backpack and tossed it over her shoulder before walking from the room.

"What's up honey." Haruka sat down on her bed and tried to pull Aoko closer to her, but the smaller girl only stopped.

"I can't do this anymore Haruka..." Her eyes never left the floor as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Haruka...you're so young...I mean..." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "I'm graduating after this term."

"That doesn't mean we can't still see each other." The blonde frowned, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not in love with you Ruka." She gently cupped the blonde's cheek forcing their eyes to meet. "You're such an amazing person, I know you'll find someone who can return the feelings...I'm sorry." She turned to leave, leaving Haruka speechless. Once the door closed she raised her hand to punch her pillow, she winced as the remaining pain traveled up to her elbow. She didn't stop until the tears finally overtook her and she collapsed to the pillow, sobbing.

"Everything alright?" Michiru spoke as she entered the room ten minutes later. "Ruka?" She dropped her backpack to the floor and rushed to her friend's side. "What happened?"

"Aoko broke up with me." The blonde's tears had since dried up, leaving her eyes red and puffy. Her hand though had started to swell from the constant impacts.

"Ruka I'm so sorry." Michiru's words were comforting as she laid down next to her roommate and pulled her close. "Did she tell you why?"

Her words were soft as she spoke. "She just said I'm so young...that she's graduating after this term." Haruka closed her eyes, relaxing in the comfort her once enemy was now giving her.

"That's no reason to break up with someone though." Michiru took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. It was tearing her apart to see her like this. 'I don't want her to hurt.' She closed her eyes as thoughts consumed her. 'Why is it bothering me so much to see her like this.' She felt the other woman's breathing slow down. 'Must be sleeping. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. God what am I thinking. I can't think like that. No...I can't.' She pulled away from Haruka only to have two strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"Stay..." Haruka mumbled softly and nestled her head against Michiru's stomach, drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Haruka-Clone for helping me to edit a paragraph toward the end, it was wreaking havoc on my mind.

Oh yea..I guess I could say this is the chapter you've all been waiting for

* * *

Musical Dismay

Chapter 8

_December – two months later_

"You need to stay in bed Ruka." Michiru carefully pushed the fevered blonde back onto the bed. "Now stay, I'm going to get you some medicine."

Haruka grumbled before coughing into her pillow. "I'm fine!" She closed her eyes, pulling her pillow closer to her chest. "So hot..." She kicked off her blankets only to have them put back over her body.

"When you're running a fever you need to sweat it out. These better still be on when I get back." She sighed before grabbing her car keys and sliding on her heavy coat.

"It's snowing outside, be careful." Was all the blonde was able to mumble out before falling asleep.

Michiru smiled at her roommate before pulling on her boots and leaving. Once she made it to her car she struggled to get it to start. "Stupid thing, come on!" She cursed as she continued to try to get it to turn over. "There we go." She whispered as she heard the engine start to purr and the heater kick on.

She returned from the pharmacy nearly an hour after she had left. The roads were getting covered badly. She was thankful that it was winter break and most of the students had gone home over this time. As she pulled into her usual parking spot her tires lost traction on the collected snow and slid across the pavement. She only shook her head and straightened out the car as best she could before hurrying inside.

When she entered their room she was greeted by deep, raspy coughing. She placed her coat on the back of the computer chair and left her boots at the door, to dry. "Haruka?" She questioned, to see if she was awake. "I'm back."

"OK..." She kicked the rest of the blanket off of her heated body. Her forehead and neck were covered in sweat.

"I got some medicine for you Ruka." She sat on the edge of her friend's bed and helped her to sit up. "I hope you like cherry." She smiled.

"I can't taste anything anyway, so it doesn't really matter." She swallowed the medicine that was offered to her. "How come you haven't gone home for the holidays?"

She pressed the back of her hand to the blonde's forehead and frowned at how hot it was. "I hate driving in the snow...and you're sick. If I didn't stay who would take care of you?" It was at that moment when she blushed at her own thought. She wanted nothing more than to give her friend a soft, soothing kiss.

"Maybe you should have gone into nursing." Haruka carefully stood up to get a bottle of water.

"Why's that?"

"With how well you've taken care of me." She pulled the computer chair out to sit on it. "With my hand, and now this."

Before she was able to speak she was interrupted by her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Michiru? Where are you at? I thought you were coming home for your holiday break?"

"Mom you know I hate driving when it's snowing. Bad enough I had to go to the pharmacy to get medicine for Ruka." She responded, drawing a soft chuckle from her roommate.

"So you're not coming home for Christmas?" Her voice was soft, showing a bit of hurt.

"Mom, I can't..." She looked at Haruka. "I can't leave Ruka here alone on Christmas..."

"Well bring her with you, she's family after what she did to help you."

Michiru's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend. "Mom invited you to the house for Christmas Ruka."

A sad smile showed on the blonde's lips. "I haven't had a real Christmas in years..."

"I heard that...she's coming then! I expect to see you two by tomorrow night!" Before the violinist could respond the line went dead.

"She expects to see us by tomorrow night...There's no way we can leave tonight, it's snowing too hard." She stood to look out the window. "I hate driving in this weather."

"I can drive then." Haruka stepped behind her to look over her head, seeing the snow accumulating quickly. She shivered at the scent of Michiru's perfume.

"You can't drive when you're-" She turned around, her face landing against Haruka's chest. She was slow to pull away, redness soon taking over her face. "I'm sorry..." Her words were soft. "You can't drive when you're sick Ruka."

Subconsciously Haruka allowed her arms to wrap around the smaller woman, stopping her escape. "I'll be alright to drive by tomorrow morning." She rested her head atop Michiru's, her whole body relaxing. "I have you to nurse me back to health."

The smaller woman's body tensed as she was pulled close, her hands naturally resting on Haruka's stomach. A soft caress on her back quickly relaxing her body. 'She makes me feel so safe.' Her eyes slide closed as she tried to push those thoughts from her head. 'I can't I won't ...am I falling for her?' She pulled back to look up at the blonde that was holding her. Her eyes settled on soft, well defined lips, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she wondered what they would feel... taste like. She quickly diverted her eyes to the window, embarrassed by her strange reactions to the blonde. It was not long before she found her gaze once again on the taller woman's face. 'Just once..Then I'll know.' Her eyes glanced down at Haruka's lips. 'I shouldn't' She berated herself.

"I love it when it snows." Haruka spoke softly as she glanced down at the woman in her arms. "It's so peaceful." She moved her hand up to trace Michiru's cheek with her thumb. 'So beautiful.'

"Don't you cough on me or I'll lock you outside." She was thankful for Haruka's words, they pulled her from her inner battle. 'She'll freak if I do it.' She closed her eyes as she leaned against the strong hand that was against her face. She looked up again. Casting away her doubts she through all caution to the wind as she pressed her lips to Haruka's.

* * *

Not a word was spoken about the kiss they shared the night prior as they loaded up Haruka's car for the three hour drive. "Do you have everything." She turned her head away from Michiru to cough. It was less strained then the day before.

"You're sounding better then yesterday." The violinist climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Yes I've got everything. Let's get going, it's a long drive Ruka." The blonde pulled off her coat and tossed it into the back seat, soon followed by her scarf. "What on earth are you doing? Put those back on."

"I can't drive with the coat on, I always take it off." She sat down on the driver's side and pulled the door shut.

Michiru unbuckled her seatbelt and reached back to grab the multicolored scarf. "Here..." She leaned forward to put the scarf around her roommates neck. "At least keep this on." Her hands slowed to a stop as her eyes met the driver's. Her mind started racing again as Haruka closed the gap between them this time. The kiss started out just as soft and simple as their first. Once Haruka's gloved hand rested on the passenger's hip, passion erupted between them.

"We...We should...go..." Haruka spoke breathlessly, her eyes never leaving that of her friend's. Michiru could only nod as she watched the blonde press in the clutch to turn over the engine.


	9. Chapter 9

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 9

Haruka sipped her coffee as she stood in line at the convenience store to pay for me. "Are you sure you don't want a snack or something?" She grabbed the coffee cup from her friend to pay for it at as well. "What are you looking at?" She chuckled at the smaller woman's daze.

"There's some people by your car Ruka..." The violinist grabbed Haruka's sleeve to keep her from storming out the door. "Calm down, they're just looking."

"They're jealous." She turned her attention toward the clerk to pay for the two coffees and a single doughnut for herself. "Here you go." She handed the coffee to her roommate before tightening the scarf around her neck. She took a deep breath as she pulled her keys from her jeans pocket. "Can I scare them away?"

Michiru couldn't help but to laugh as Haruka held her thumb above the panic button on her alarm. "No, don't do that, try to be in the holiday spirit. Just politely ask them to move."

The blonde pouted. "You're no fun Michi." She held the door open for the smaller woman then followed her out and to the passenger side of the car to open it for her.

"Spoiled little rich kid." The two men who were in awe over the car started laughing at Haruka. "Probably never had to work a day in your life huh?"

"Just let it go..." Michiru looked deep into Haruka's teal eyes. "Please, just get in the car and lets go." She could see the clenched jaw of her dearest friend. "I don't need to take you back to the emergency room Ruka."

Haruka shut the door behind Michiru and walked around to the driver's side. "You don't know a thing about my life buddy. Now if you'll excuse me we have some place we need to be."

"Spoiled kid with an attitude...How'd you get a car like this if your daddy didn't buy it for you? Or is this daddy's car?"

"You guys act like you've never seen a Ferrari before." She started to open the door only to have it pushed shut. "I just want to leave. I don't want any trouble."

"Just tell us how you got this car. Kids don't get cars like this unless it's purchased for them."

She could feel her blood begin to boil at the constant questions she was being asked. She knew she didn't have to tell them anything. "I purchased it with my inheritance." She spoke in a hushed, solemn voice. She bit her lip, thankful the men were satisfied with her answer. A sigh left her mouth as she climbed into the vehicle, trying to ignore the laughter that echoed in her ears. "Bastards" was all she said as she started the vehicle and shifted it into gear to leave the store.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea." Came a curt reply.

"What did they say?"

"They called me a spoiled little rich kid. And said this must be daddy's car." Again she bit her lip.

"Well like you said in the store Ruka, they're just jealous is all." She allowed her hand to rest atop the shaking hand of the driver on the gear shift. "It's OK now, they're gone. I'm here for you."

"I know...I tried to keep my calm with them...They just wouldn't let it go."

"Is this your father's car?" Michiru asked softly.

"No, I purchased it when I was 16..." Her voice trailed off as she spoke. "After my parents died in a traffic accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ruka." She laced her fingers with Haruka's as she shifted into a higher gear entering the highway. "What were they like?" Her eyes never left the blonde's face. She smiled when she saw it start to relax.

"They were amazing Michi. You would have loved them." She smiled at the thought. "They accepted me for me. They accepted my choices in life, who I dated, what I wanted to do...things like that."

"They accepted that you're gay?" She tilted her head, wanting to learn more of her friend.

"At first they were reluctant. But I was their only child, they changed their mind once they realized they may push me away with their feelings and beliefs." The car's engine rumbled slightly as she shifted it to a lower gear due to the falling snow. "May take us a little bit longer to get there...unless the snow stops falling."

"Mom knows we're coming..."

"Tell me about your mom." She smiled as she glanced at her passenger for only a brief moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "And what about your dad?"

"Dad's around when he wants to be. I rarely speak to him, or of him." Her tone showed how she truly felt about her father. "As you saw he wasn't there when I was in the hospital." The blonde nodded. "Mom...She's got her moments."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that...I was amazed that she invited you to the house. But I won't be shocked if she has the sofa set up for you to sleep on. Considering we have a guest room. I think she's still coming to terms with her only daughter being friends with...a lesbian. Don't get me wrong, she loves you for what you did to help me. But every time we speak she asks if you've made a move on me." A blush rose to her cheeks. "If she knew..." She shook her head, unable to speak the words. "She'd disown me..."

"We'll just make sure she doesn't know then, right?"

"Exactly...So...now I know what you meant by you haven't had a real Christmas in a while. What about your friend Setsuna?"

"Setsuna's like the sister I never had. Whenever we'd get together for a holiday, it would only end up being the two of us. Very rarely did her family make it into town. This year, she flew to see her family. If it wasn't for that, I probably would have spent this holiday at her place."

Michiru could hear the sadness in Haruka's voice. "Hey...tomorrow, how about I show you the shopping district." She smiled. "I need to get a few last minute gifts anyway."

"I'd like that. I'd like to get something for your mother, to thank her for inviting me." The blonde took a bold step and reached her hand across to set it on Michiru's thigh. It wasn't moved for the next three hours.

"Pull off the next exit Ruka. And can you stop at the convenience store, I want a cup of hot chocolate."

"Yea, I'm running dry on my coffee too. It's too cold not to have it."

"Well, you wouldn't be cold if you didn't take your jacket off." Michiru scolded her and reached behind the seat to grab it. "At least put it on when we go into the store this time."

"Fine. It's coming right back off when we get back in the car though."

"And you wonder how you got sick." She opened the door as Haruka put the car in park. "I'll get my own drink this time."

"Yea, yea, yea..." She only smirked as she left the jacket rest on the passenger seat and followed the smaller woman into the store. "Nice and warm in here."

"Yes it...I thought I told you to put your coat on." Michiru frowned and smacked her friend's arm. "You're never going to get better if you don't take care of yourself."

"That's what you're for." She smirked and grabbed her hand before it came in contact with her shoulder for a second time. "Let me get that for you." She grabbed the medium sized Styrofoam container from Michiru and made her way to the hot chocolate machine.

"I thought I told you I'd get my own drink this time." She pressed to Haruka's side, trying to grab the container from her grasp.

"I'm in the holiday spirit. Now go away."

"Maybe I don't want to." She stayed close, though no longer reaching for the cup.

"You shouldn't tease me."

"Oh really?" Michiru couldn't control herself as she pulled Haruka down by the back of her head to kiss her deeply. She had been hesitant in each of their kisses. Not quite sure of how she felt for her roommate yet. Each passing moment she spent in contact with Haruka though, her feelings became stronger and stronger. "We're almost to my house." She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Then let's get going." The blonde smiled and walked to the counter to pay before leaving. She wanted nothing more than to ask why Michiru had been hanging all over her. Yet she knew if she were to bring it up it would most likely end. She only smiled at the other person that climbed into her vehicle. "From here I need your directions."

Within minutes they were turning into the long gravel driveway that led to Michiru's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Musical Dismay

Chapter 10

"I'm so nervous...I haven't seen your mother since...since then." Haruka turned her head to cough.

"It's alright Ruka. If she didn't like you then she wouldn't have invited you." She reached out to touch the blonde's cheek. "You're still warm."

"Michiru!" an older woman emerged from the house and ran to her daughter. "How was your trip?"

"Long." The driver looked at the family in front of her.

"It's nice to see you again Haruka." She moved to the blonde. "I take it you drove?" She turned to the car. "I'm surprised you made it up here in that."

"I've driven through worse weather."

The tension was thick between them. "Mom we need to get our things inside, it's cold out here and Haruka's still sick." Michiru's timing was perfect. Her mother was thankful for what Haruka had done, but still hated the fact that her daughter was friends with her. "You need to stay warm Ruka, it's the only way you'll get better before the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?" she questioned as she grabbed her bag from the trunk. "I hate parties."

"Mom throws a party everything Christmas Eve. She invites some of the family and some friends from her job." She grabbed her own bag before leading them inside. "Where's Haruka going to sleep at?"

"I have the futon set up in the den for her."

"A futon? It'll be just like staying at Setsuna's for the night. She always had me sleep on her futon."

"Is Setsuna your girlfriend?"

"No mom, she's not. Setsuna is her best friend." The smaller woman led Haruka into the den.

"You two always fight like that?"

She shut the door behind her. "Hush..." Haruka barely had a chance to set her luggage on the floor before she was knocked onto the futon.

"What if your mo-mm" The blonde tried to fight back before a set of lips crashed against hers. The knock on the door caused the two to pull apart.

"You two alright in there?"

"I'm just making sure Ruka gets settled in. She needs to get some rest."

"Alright...I need to talk to you when you're done." Footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as she walked away.

"What are you doing Michi?" Haruka finally confronted her.

"I...I don't know." She looked down, the realization hitting her that she was falling in love with her roommate. "I'm so sorry..." She quickly left the room.

'Why wasn't I stopping her?' Haruka laid back on the thin mattress and starred at the ceiling. She rested her hand on her forehead and fell deep into thought. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? Every moment she was awake, thoughts of Michiru flooded her mind.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why didn't she go home to her own family?" Mai looked at Michiru.

"She doesn't have a family mom. All she has is her best friend Setsuna." Michiru frowned at her mother. "Why did you invite her?"

"The way you were talking. I felt like it was the only way I'd get you to come home. Seems like you two have gotten close." Mai frowned.

"She's my best friend."

"You sleeping together?"

"What?!" She question shocked her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mom, we share a room and we're just friends. That's it."

Mai looked at the younger woman. "I trust that you wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not...I'm going to go and lay down for a bit. It was a long trip with the snow and I just want to relax."

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Michiru gently tugged on the sleeve of her friend.

She frowned when she saw the look on her face." Is everything OK Michi?"

"Can we just go outside for a minute?"

"Yea...of course."

They both sipped their wine as they went onto the back porch. "We haven't had a chance to talk since we got here. Not even when we went out shopping." She slid the door closed.

"Everything's been so hectic over the past few days."

"You confuse me Ruka." She changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" she leaned against the banister and watched the smaller form move closer.

"From the moment I saw you on that elevator I was attracted to you." She looked away in an attempt to recollect her thoughts. "Even after I found out you were a woman...Those feelings didn't stop." She took the wine glass from her roommates hand and set it with her own on the railing. "I get this strange feeling whenever I see you Ruka..." her voice trailed off as the blonde leaned down to kiss her.

"It was only since that happened to you that I realized what I felt for you...I can't stop thinking about you Michi." They fell into another kiss that didn't end until the smaller woman shivered. "We should go back inside."

Neither of them wanted to end their moment alone. It had been the first time since they arrived at the house. They made their way back into the living room.

"Look at this! Right under the mistletoe." A voice carried above the crowd. "You know what that means."

"They can't kiss they're both girls!" Mai yelled in protest.

"It's just for fun Mai, relax."

"I think half of them are drunk." Michiru giggled.

"It has to be a quick one..." Haruka whispered and leaned in to give her friend a very light, short kiss. Before she pulled away though, she whispered. "Make them think you're mad at them..." Their eyes met for a brief moment before she spoke again. "Come to bed with me tonight." She winked before walking into the den.

Michiru blushed heavily but quickly frowned, forcing herself to push a bitter look on her face. "How could you make me do that?" As much as she didn't want to, she wiped her lips on the sleeve of her sweater. "I'm going to bed." She stormed upstairs to her room. Hopefully her outburst would cause people to start leaving. Sure enough as she stood at the top of the steps, she listened as people started to bid farewell to her mother.

"Good job Michi." Haruka spoke to herself as she listened to the people leaving.

Nobody would expect them to see one another after Michiru stormed off after the kiss. It was nearly a half an hour later before Mai came through and knocked on Michiru's door.

"I hope you're alright honey. I tried to stop them from doing that to you...Michi?" she pushed the door open and smiled at her sleeping daughter. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

'Finally.' She stood up once the door was closed. Quietly she sneaked from the room in her robe. She didn't knock as she opened the door to the den.

"You came." Haruka sat up, her blanket falling to her lap, revealing a loose tank top. "I was starting to think you weren't." She stood and met her halfway.

"You shocked me when you asked."

The taller woman bent down to kiss her friend. The kiss soon became passionate. Haruka's hand nervously untied the robe that was denying her entrance to the object of her desire.

A whimper escaped Michiru's lips as she shrugged the robe from her shoulder. "Are you sure?" Haruka's eyes met hers.

"Yes...I trust you." She allowed herself to be placed on the futon as they fell into another long, fiery kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Skipped to the end of the school year, if I didn't then there would be several boring filler chapters. There will only be about 2-3 more chapters. But don't worry, I've got another story in the works.

* * *

**_

Musical Dismay

Chapter 11

"I can't believe the school year's over already." Michiru spoke as she tucked the last of her clothing into her suitcase.

"Half of the summer without seeing you is going to kill me." Haruka wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pressed against her back.

"I think I you can handle a month without me Ruka."

"Yes, but can you handle a month without me?" she pressed her lips to Michiru's neck earning a low moan.

"We'll just have to make it worth wild then."

The smaller woman turned in her embrace. They both laughed before sharing a loving kiss.

"We need to get on the road before it gets too much later. The back roads to my house are dangerous at night."

"Deer?" she questioned as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yes. And it seems like it's foggy every single night, which makes it worse." Haruka grabbed her roommate's suitcase as well as her own and wheeled both of them from the room and toward the elevator. "I'll try to go slow to make sure you don't fall behind." A smirk came to her lips as the elevator doors opened.

Michiru pouted. "I'm not that bad of a driver."

"Honey, I never said you were bad...just slow." She moved to avoid being smacked.

"Is Setsuna as bad as you?"

"No...she's not as bad as me...she's worse." The blonde roommate smirked at her love.

"Great, thanks for the warning." Michiru stepped from the elevator and made her way toward her car. "Everyone's in such a hurry to get out of here aren't they?" she made a mental note as to how quickly the parking lot was emptying out.

"They want to get out of here, do you blame them?" she spoke as she loaded the last of her suitcases into the front seat of her car. "Do you have everything from the room?" Michiru nodded. "Then let's get on the road. You have toll money right?" Again she nodded.

**_-Six Hours Later-_**

"You live here?" Michiru spoke as she exited her car and moved to Haruka who was getting out of hers.

In the middle of a tree covered lane sat a two-story brick house. Off to one side Michiru saw a three car garage which she had watched Haruka park in only a few minutes prior. She made her way away from her vehicle and up beside Haruka's Ferrari. Once she was inside she was able to see the Porsche SUV as well as two motorcycles.

And I thought I came from a well-to-do family." She finally spoke as she walked over the examine the racing bikes.

"I can take you for a ride sometime if you'd like. They're both mine."

"It's about time you got home." A softer, older voice echoed from the doorway. "Thanks for telling me we'd have a guest."

Michiru felt a hint of jealousy wash over her body as she looked beyond her friend to the woman at the door. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long green hair was up in a simple ponytail. It appeared to be just about the same length as her own. The woman's eyes sparked from the distance. A deep garnet color, a color that was very rare in people. Michiru suddenly frowned. _'How could they be so close and there not be anything going on between them. Why would Ruka not pursue someone so beautiful.' _ She thought to herself.

"Sets...this is Michiru. She's going to be staying with us for the first part of our summer break."

The woman suddenly smiled and moved to shake the smaller girl's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Haruka's talked about you non-stop."

Michiru couldn't help but giggled at the blush on her lover's cheek. "All good things I hope."

"Yes, all except for right when she met you. But here lately she can't stop gushing over how much – mmph." The blonde quickly covered the woman's mouth with her hand.

"You talk too much Suna. Now help me get my things inside."

Michiru walked off to her own car to get her suitcases. Along the way she dug out her cell phone to call her mother.

"Hello Michiru." Ayame answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey mom, we just got here. Mom this house is gorgeous."

"How was the drive?"

"Great. Ruka's got a lead foot though." She laughed at the memory of cursing the blonde on the freeway.

"Well, make sure she doesn't kill you." Her voice was aggitated.

"I'm more worried about her killing herself with her driving. She's got two motorcycles too, she said she'd take me out on one sometime while I'm here."

"Michi, you're stupid of you do that."

"Mom, I'll be fine, I trust Ruka." She pulled the black suitcase free of the back of her vehicle.

"Well I don't." her mother's tone was harsh.

Michiru frowned at the words. "I've got to go mom. Setsuna wants to take us out to dinner." She quickly lied before hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea..." she followed her friend into the house. Her mood instantly changed when she saw the interior. "This is beautiful...Setsuna decorated didn't she?"

"I resent that!"

The green haired woman laughed. "I like her." Haruka pouted.

"We're going out to dinner tonight, you should probably go start to get ready. I'll show you where my room is." Haruka took the suitcase from the smaller woman and lugged it upstairs.

"What makes you think I want to share a room with you. I've been doing it for the last 9 months." She joked.

"At least we'll have more room. I've got a King size bead in here." She pushed the door hut behind them, a smirk on her face.

"Haruka Tenou you behave." She unsuccessfully pushed the blonde away, giggling. "Can't you wait until we get home from eating." Her voice faded to a moan as warm lips pressed against her neck. "I thought I had to get ready."

Again she tried to push her counterpart away yet to no avail. "You talk too much." The blonde lifted the smaller, giggling woman and placed her on the center of the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Musical Dismay

Chapter 12

"I can't believe it's time for you to pack up and leave already." The blonde handed the last of Michiru's shirts to her to be packed.

"These last few weeks have flown by. I wish you could come with me."

"I wish she was going too. For the next month all I'll hear is how much she misses you." Setsuna stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Why must you always embarrass me Sets?" Haruka took a step back from the smaller woman she was helping.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for dinner? Don't you have reservations tonight at that fancy place near the water?"

"Yes, they're not until 8 and it's only 5." Haruka kissed Michiru before walking from the room, dragging Setsuna with her. "Did you pick it up for me?"

"Yes, I got it while in town. I don't understand why you got her a necklace instead of a ring." They walked into the green-haired woman's bedroom.

"A necklace is less noticeable to her mother. Her mother still hates me you know. We have to wait til just the right time to tell her."

Haruka accepted the box that was offered to her. She lifted the lid off to inspect it. Inside was a heart shaped aquamarine pendant on a solid white gold chain. On the back of the pendant it was engraved _'Yours Forever –H'_

"I still can't believe you're going to do it. Honestly, I think you're being stupid."

"Isn't love stupid though? You don't know until you take a chance." She closed the box before looking up at her friend. "I'm so nervous."

"At least you're doing it the day before she leaves. So if she says no...she's leaving tomorrow." Setsuna rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You should go and get ready..." Haruka started to walk away. "And Ruka..." She stopped and turned around. "...good luck."

* * *

"Tenou...reservation for two." Haruka spoke to the clerk at the front reception area of the restaurant. The man quickly scanned his registrar and waved for a waiter to lead them to a table. "You look beautiful tonight Michiru." She spoke when they were seated.

The black satin dress hugged to each of Michiru's curves. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, held in place by a few strategically placed pins. "You look quite handsome yourself Ruka." She shot back and accepted the menu when offered to her.

"Can I see a wine list please." Haruka spoke softly to the waiter when she received her own menu. He nodded and disappeared to retrieve it. "Order whatever you'd like."

She gasped softly as her eyes skimmed the menu. "Haruka it's so expensive." She flipped the page, not noticing as the blonde ordered a 10 year old bottle of wine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure. Order whatever you'd like." She closed her own menu, already deciding on the steak dinner she wanted.

They both placed their order with the waiter when he returned and poured their glasses of wine. Haruka couldn't find any words to speak as they ate. Her mind was running in a million different directions as she tried to put her words together. Finally, when she had them in an order she was satisfied with, she spoke.

"I've never fallen so madly in love with another person like I have with you." She saw a blush rise to her cheeks as she sipped her wine. "Ever since I first met you I've been attracted to you." The blonde pulled a box from her jacket pocket. "I'm in love with you Michiru. I don't want to lose you." She calmly handed the box across the table.

"Ruka, what's this?" Michiru placed her wine glass back on the table and pulled the ribbon from the box to open it. "Oh my god...it's gorgeous." She looked back across the table, her eyes locking with Haruka's as she spoke.

"I want you to be mine forever Michi...Say you'll marry me."

"What about..." she fumbled with her own words, her heart racing. "Yes." She pulled the necklace from the box. "Will you help me put it on?"

Haruka stood and moved around to the other side to help her new fiancée with the pendant. "After we figure out how to tell your mother I'll get you a proper ring." Before she could speak again she was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Now we just need to tell me mom...How about after we're back in school?" Michiru smiled.

"Yes, when we're safe at school...or...well, when I'm safe at school." She chuckled.

* * *

"Mom, I told Ruka I'd call her when I got home." Michiru sighed the next afternoon as she looked at her mother. She wanted nothing more than to stay the entire vacation with her love.

"I don't see why you have to report in with her anyway." Ayame spoke as she helped her daughter with her bags from the vehicle.

"I'm going upstairs to call her." The younger woman practically ran up the steps, blindly dialing the familiar number as she went.

"Hey there beautiful."

Michiru smiled at the sound of the voice on the other end. "I just got here. I figured I'd give you a call real quick while mom was downstairs."

"I'm glad you made it alright. I miss you already Michi."

"I miss you too Ruka." She lowered her voice. "I should probably get off of here before she comes up."

"Ok, I love you Michi. I'll call you later."

Michiru smiled again, as she had been the whole conversation. "I love you too Ruka." She hung up the phone.

She didn't realize though, that Ayame was standing in the hallway outside her room. "What did you just say Michiru!?"

The younger woman's body froze. "I didn't say anything mom." She tried to defend herself.

Her mother snapped. "I KNEW it! You spent too much time with that...that thing you call a person. She changed you Michiru."

"No she didn't mother." She fought back, her voice becoming louder.

"She turned you into one of them. She has you brainwashed Michiru. Either you cut off all contact with her or get the hell out of my house." Ayame didn't wait for a response before dropping the box in her hands to the floor and storming off.

Michiru slowly sank to the bed. It wasn't exactly how she had been planning to tell her mother of her relationship. She gently wrapped her fingers around the pendant that rested on her chest and closed her eyes to think.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others were. This was the only way I figured I could end it. I tried to make it longer, but it just wasn't working. There's another story that will be posted soon. So don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a farewell review :D

* * *

Musical Dismay  
Chapter 13

2 AM, a time when most other people were deep in sleep. She wasn't. She had slept earlier that day after the fight with her mother. A bitter tear slid down her cheek as she forced the last of her belongings into her SUV.

Michiru re-entered the house and made her way up to her room. She had spent the last two hours going through all of her belongings, taking only what she knew she couldn't live without. After one final glance around the room she sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear mom,_

_I feel like I at least owe you this much. An explanation. I know you hate Haruka. I did too at first. Then...that happened to me. How could I continue to hate someone that saved me? I couldn't. I'm glad I gave her a chance and I hope somewhere down the road you can give her a chance too. She's the best thing to ever come into my life._

_Haruka never made a pass at me. She never once tried anything with me. I'm the one that kissed her. I'm the one that made a move on her. When we kissed for the first time, I felt happy. It was the first time that I've ever felt like that._

_She brightens even the darkest of my days. I found that the woman I once hated was the woman that I fell in love with. One of the things that you taught me, I'm realizing now how wrong it is. Love isn't only between a man and a woman. Ruka helped me to learn that love shows no gender. Love is happiness. Nobody's ever made me as happy as she has._

_I know you're probably thinking that I'm too young to know what love is. I know more than you think I do. You and dad were married very young. You still tell me how much you love him._

_I do know what love is. I'm very much in love with Haruka. Two days ago, she asked me to marry her. We were hoping to be able to break it to you about our relationship soon. The way you found out isn't the way I wanted you to. I was hoping to be able to sit you down and break it to you gently._

_I accepted Ruka's question to marry her. Instead of a traditional engagement ring she got me an absolutely gorgeous necklace. It's a heart shaped, aquamarine pendant. She had the back of it engraved. I wish I could have had a chance to show it to you. I'm sure you would love it mom. Hopefully by the time we have the wedding you'll be over all of this and come._

_You're the only mother I've got and I'll always love you. But you can't expect me to apologize for being happy._

_Love,_

_Michiru_

She sniffled, reaching up with her hand to wipe away the streams of tears from her eyes. A sigh left her throat as she folded the two pages in half and made her way slowly down to the kitchen. She was careful not to make a noise. It was hard enough leaving without needing to see Ayame.

"I'll miss you." Michiru spoke softly to nobody as she placed her farewell letter near the coffee pot. The coffee pot was always the first place her mother went in the morning.

If she hesitated, she knew she shouldn't be able to go. She reached out for her purse, slipped on her shoes and locked the front door on her way out.

The night seemed endless as she drove the hours to Haruka's house. The only times she stopped was to refuel her vehicle and grab a cup of coffee as the sun started coming up.

* * *

"Hey Haruka...you might want to come down here." Setsuna spoke while peeking through the curtains at the SUV that pulled into the driveway.

"You know I was upstairs working on a new song for Michi." The blonde appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Well, she might get to hear it sooner then you expected." She turned to the younger woman and smiled at the plain black t-shirt and wore over a pair of green flannel pants.

"What are you talking-" She was cut short when the doorbell rang. "What the hell, it's barely 8 AM."

Michiru's eyes never left the ground as the door in front of her was opened. "I know it's early..." She lifted her gaze to meet that of her love's. "I'm yours forever, no matter what anybody else tries to tell me."

**_The End_**


End file.
